battlecampfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion
Time to stake your claim and defend dominions! Travel to the dominion camp and claim a tower and defend it against hordes of opposing troops. Or take the battle to the enemy and fight to take their towers from them. In the end, victory goes to who can take and hold their dominions! Your Admin must sign up your troop for times to fight in this event. PRIZES: See the event page IN GAME to see prizes and possible Event Grab monsters! They change for each event! Many of the prizes for top tiers are Ultra and Epic monsters! Rules # Schedule times for Dominion. Each war lasts for 1 hour. You must sign up for a match before the previous match ends. # During the match, earn trophies by attacking towers # Once enough damage is done to the tower, a team will claim it. The team that does the most damage to the tower will own it. # Earn points over time based on how many towers your team owns. The Troop with the most points at the end of the match wins a bonus! # Controlling THREE towers will double the amount of trophies a players earn. # Donated special monsters to a tower to activate a shield reducing enemy damage to that tower by 25% Battle Visit the Dominion tower when it is your turn to engage. You will see 5 towers, one for each of the elements. When you click a tower, you will be able to engage that tower. The goal is to attack the tower with as much power as possible. Your damage is added to your troop's score for that tower. The team that does the most collective damage on the tower, wins that tower! Below the flag on the tower menu, there is an off/on button. This button is your shield for that tower. Donate special monsters of the matching kind to "power up" the shield and turn it on! (Shields protect for 25% damage). How To Win At the end of the hour, the team that "owns" the most towers will win! PRIZES are based off the trophies you earn. You earn individual trophies each time you battle a tower. You earn more trophies once the battle is over. The individual and troop prize tiers are based off the amount of trophies won. Tips & Tricks * Be sure to look around to see which towers need help before you choose one to attack! Don't waste your energy on one that is secure vs one you still need to win. * Make sure everyone doesn't go for the same tower at the same time and waste energy. Either assign each person a tower to defend (they can ask for help if they need it) or tell your troop to stand in front of the tower they're attacking. If someone is in front of a tower, either choose another one or wait until their score is up and they've moved on. (Don't waste your energy on towers already captured by other players!) * Save gift energy in your inbox until your match starts. Then accept the gift energy and go for more than 5 energy usage! * Battle first thing when it opens! Spend all 5 energy. It takes 50 minutes for energy to recharge, so you'll be at full energy again before the one hour battle ends. Battle again! ** ex: Battle at 11:00 with 5 energy and then again at 11:50 with another 5 energy! Category:Events